Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and elements thereof, and more particularly to an electronic device being able to change position where sound is transmitted and elements thereof to facilitate the change.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electronic device (such as mobile cell phone, tablet, or notebook) includes one speaker. The electronic device's speaker receives signals from a control unit and converts these signals into corresponding acoustic waves that can be heard by a human being. To make sure that the user can hear the sound converted by the speaker, the speaker is arranged on the lower side of the electronic device to be near the user.
However, since there is only one sound outlet formed on a conventional electronic device, sound produced by the speaker is broadcast at one single side of the electronic device, which may result in an unpleasant listening experience for the user.